Moon Warrior
by Arimina
Summary: What if Artemis had kid and didn't take her vow of chastity at such a young age? Artemis has a kid with minor God, Ronin (minor God of warriors). Follow them and their daughter, Astrid, through life. Hardships, love, and who knows what else.
1. Chapter 1: Love

Artemis never took the vow of chastity. Her father hopes that one day she'll fall in love. She spends most of her days in the public garden. Unknown to her another visited the garden. His name is Ronin, and he is the minor God of warriors. He's also the son of Ares.

"Hello," Artemis says.

"Hello," the man says.

"Who are you?" Artemis asks.

"I am Ronin, minor god of Warriors," Ronin says, "Who are you?"

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon," Artemis says.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, daughter of Zeus," Ronin says.

"Son of Ares?" Artemis asks.

"Yeah," Ronin says.

"I come here a lot," Artemis says, "I've never seen you before."

"I'm normally over there, in the daffodil section," Ronin says, "I just wanted to change it up for one day."

"You can stay here if you like," Artemis says, "I normally water the flowers while I'm here."

"Isn't that someone else's job?" Ronin asks.

"Yeah, but don't worry they know," Artemis says.

The two became close meeting in the garden every day they could. Eventually the two confessed their love for each other.

-Garden

"Artemis," Ronin says.

"Yeah?" Artemis asks, turning around.

"Would you sit down?" Ronin asks.

"Sure," Artemis says sitting down next to Ronin.

"I love you," Ronin says looking in Artemis's eyes.

"I love you too," Artemis says looking in Ronin's eyes.

The two draw closer. Ronin grabs Artemis's chin ever so gently, and places his lips on hers, giving her space if she wants to close the kiss. Artemis closes the kiss and sparks fly. Their lips making a conversation without words.

The two met more and more over the weeks. Growing closer and closer. The only one to suspect anything was, of course, the Goddess of love, Aphrodite.

After two months the two meet in the garden again.

"Artemis," Ronin says.

"Yes?" Artemis asks, sitting next to him.

Ronin gets down on one knee and asks, "Would you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

Artemis is surprised at the gesture of love from the minor God of Warriors.

"Yes," Artemis answers, hugging Ronin.

Ronin puts the ring on Artemis's finger, and they kiss. Their love exploding, and of course Aphrodite can feel their love.

Soon they tell the others. Zeus is overjoyed for his daughter. He thought she'd never fall in love. Apolo was happy for his sister, but constantly picked on Ronin.

The two soon married, and received gifts from the others. Apolo made sure it didn't rain on the wedding day. Zeus had a home built for them on Olympus. The two headed for their new life, and home after the festivities.

"It's beautiful," Artemis says, seeing the house.

"That's only the outside," Ronin says.

The house is a pearly color, but made of stones. Ronin picks Artemis up and carries her inside.

"Wow," Artemis says.

The walls shine around them. Aphrodite had painted one room in flowers. A nymph had helped set up a garden just for them. It was a magnificent house. Poseidon had helped get the furniture in the house. Artemis loved it.

Ronin carried her to their room and set her on the bed. The two soon began kissing.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Love

**A/N: I finally figured out how this thing works! Only took me five tries, lol!**

It has been a year since Artemis and Ronin moved in together.

One day Artemis asks, "What will we do today?"

"No idea," Ronin says, "Lay here forever?"

Artemis laughs at Ronin.

"What's so funny?" Ronin asks.

"You know we can't lay here forever," Artemis says, "We have to eat."

Ronin begins laughing, and grabs Artemis, pulling her back on the bed. They roll around for a while, Artemis trying to get off the bed, while Ronin tries to keep her on the bed. Eventually Artemis falls on top of Ronin their lips barely touching. Ronin pulls closer in the kiss, but leaves room for Artemis in the kiss. Artemis closes the small space, the two fitting together perfectly. Artemis begins pulling at his shirt, and he stops kissing her. They stare at each other.

"Are you sure?" Ronin asks.

"Yes," Artemis answers, nodding her head.

The two begin undressing and they do It.

-Early the next morning

Artemis woke up first, and got clothes on. She headed for the kitchen and began making breakfast. After finishing cooking breakfast she took a tray into the bedroom and sets it on the end table. She walks over to Ronin and gently shakes him. He finally wakes up.

"Morning beautiful," Ronin says.

"Morning," Artemis says, "I made breakfast."

"I love you," Ronin says.

"I love you too," Artemis says.

The two eat in bed, and then head to the throne room for a meeting.


	3. Chapter 3: Absence

Two days later Ronin had to leave. There was a war going on, and he had to help his father. A week later Artemis became ill.

Artemis was cooking, until she fell to the floor, and began coughing. No one knew, no one could help. Artemis slowly got back up almost falling every once in awhile. She finally made it to the bathroom, and threw up.

No one noticed Artemis's absence all day. They just figured she was sleeping or something. That was until Zeus decided to have a last minute meeting. Just when Artemis thought she couldn't have worse luck it got worse. The others started to show up to the meeting, even Apollo. Then they began to notice Artemis's absence.

"Where's Artemis?" Apollo asks, finally.

"I haven't seen her all day," Aphrodite says.

"Me either," says some other Goddesses.

"This is so unlike her," Apollo says.

"Well I will not tolerate lateness," Zeus says.

"Let me talk to her, please," Apollo says.

"No I will make her come," Zeus says.

"What if something's wrong?" Aphrodite asks.

"Exactly why I'm summoning her," Zeus says.

"Exactly why you shouldn't," Aphrodite says.

By this time Artemis had finally made it back to her room and read the note saying that there's a meeting today.

'Great how am I supposed to get there? ' Artemis thinks.

All of a sudden Artemis is whisked away.

-Throne room

"Maybe we should leave her be," Aphrodite says.

"To late," Zeus says.

They watch as Artemis appears in the throne room. Artemis's head begins spinning again, and she begins to feel nauseas. Everyone looks at her as she just stands there, and doesn't move.

"Artemis, Are you okay?" Apollo asks, seeing how pale she is.

She doesn't answer, but tries walking. It doesn't work though. After two steps she begins to lose her balance, and at the third step she falls to the floor with a thud.

"Artemis!" Apollo yells running to her, but she has fallen into unconsciousness, "I'll take her to the medical ward."

Apollo flashes out, but the others stay for the meeting, filling Apollo in later.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, so I know if you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4:What?

Zeus shows up sometime after the meeting.

"Have you figured out what is wrong?" Zeus asks.

"No," Apollo says, "I'm afraid I can't find anything."

"Check again," Zeus says.

"I've checked about ten times already," Apollo says.

"Check another ten times," Zeus says, "Keep checking until you find out what is wrong."

"I'm hoping she'll wake up soon," Apollo says, "So that she can tell me what was happening before she fell."

"Until she feels better her carriage will cross the sky on auto pilot, and we'll all have to hope that night will come," Zeus says.

"I'll keep trying," Apollo says as Zeus leaves.

A week later Artemis finally wakes up. She looks around, and realizes it's morning. She begins to wonder what had happened and how long she was out for. She began to stand up, but almost lost her balance. Apollo finally showed back up.

"Where did I leave my sunglasses?" Apollo asks no one in particular.

"On your head," Artemis says.

"Oh," Apollo says, finding them on his head, "Thank you Artemis."

"Your welcome," Artemis says, and Apollo stops in his tracks and turns around to see his sister standing there.

"You're awake," Apollo says, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Artemis says, "How long was I asleep?"

"A week," Apollo answers.

"What happened?" Artemis asks.

"You blacked out," Apollo says, "I still don't know what caused it."

"Hmm.." Artemis says.

"What were you feeling before you fell?" Apollo asks.

"My head was spinning and I felt nauseas in the throne room," Artemis answers.

"Did you feel anything before appearing in the throne room?" Apollo asks.

"Headache and nausea," Artemis answers.

"Go through your day with me," Apollo says.

"I got home, made breakfast, ate, and then headed to the garden in my backyard," Artemis says, "I then went inside and started to make lunch, that's when I started to feel sick."

"Maybe from that night with the moon," Apollo suggests.

"That's what I thought so I ignored it, and kept making lunch," Artemis says, "I set my finished sandwich down and headed to the fridge to get something to drink, but before I could, I fell to the floor."

"Tripped?" Apollo asks.

"No, because I felt nauseas, so I tried getting up. I almost fell back down a couple times. I finally made it to the bathroom and began throwing up. When I figured I was finished I headed back to my room, and found a note saying there was a meeting right then," Artemis says.

"You threw up?" Apollo asks.

"Yeah," Artemis says.

"Lay back down," Apollo orders.

"Okay," Artemis complies.

Apollo begins to check her again, and finds that his guess is right. Artemis is pregnant.

"Artemis," Apollo says after finishing.

"Yeah?" Artemis asks.

"Drink this, it's water," Apollo says handing her a cup.

"Okay," Artemis says, and she begins drinking the water.

"Artemis, When'd you have sex?" Apollo asks.

Artemis spits out some of the water she was drinking and almost coughs on the rest, and she looks at her brother bewildered.

"What?" Artemis asks

"I asked when'd?" Apollo tried to ask.

"No, no. Don't repeat yourself. I heard you," Artemis cuts him off, "Why is it any of your business?"

"Your... pregnant," Apollo says.

Artemis spits out water again and asks, "WHAT!? How?"

Apollo tries answering, "Well you see.."

Artemis cuts him off again saying, "I know how, but how?"

"When you and Ronin had sex," Apollo answers.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant," Artemis says.

"You are married," Apollo says, "We all kind of expected you to get pregnant eventually."

Artemis looks at Apollo, mad. She then realizes something.

"How am I supposed to tell Ronin?" Artemis asks.

"Same way I told you," Apollo says.

Artemis begins to worry, and then begins to rub her stomach.

"How am I going to tell dad?" Artemis asks a little scared.

"Good luck," Apollo says.

"I hate you," Artemis says.

"Uh huh," Apollo says, "Well here's your chance to tell dad."

"Crap," Artemis says hiding, "Get rid of him I'm still trying to grasp this information."

"Okay," Apollo says.

Apollo walks outside closing the tent door.

"Hello father," Apollo says.

"How is Artemis?" Zeus asks.

"Still the same. No progress," Apollo says.

"At least she's not getting worse," Zeus says.

Zeus then walks away.

"He's gone," Apollo says as he walks back in.

"Thank you," Artemis says.

"You'll have to tell him soon," Apollo says.

"I know," Artemis says.

"Tell who what?" Aphrodite asks from behind Apollo.

"Crap," Artemis says.

"You're awake," Aphrodite says.

"Don't tell Zeus, yet, please," Artemis asks.

"Only if you'll tell me what you're trying to hide from him," Aphrodite says.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone until I'm ready," Artemis says.

"I swear on the stix that I won't tell anyone," Aphrodite promises.

"I'm... pregnant," Artemis says sheepishly.

"Artemis!" Aphrodite says excited, "That's wonderful news. Why don't you want to tell everyone right away?"

"I have to figure out how I'm going to tell dad first, and I'm so not ready for that conversation," Artemis says.

"He knows you're married. We all do. We all expected you to get pregnant eventually," Aphrodite says.

"I said that too," Apollo says.

"Of course she doesn't listen to you, you're her brother. You're not a girl," Aphrodite says.

"Fine I'll tell him, later, but you still can't tell anyone else till I'm ready," Artemis says.

"Fine," Aphrodite says.

Aphrodite finally left. After telling her about Artemis's dilemma Artemis felt a little more confident, though she'd never tell her that.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Pregnant

Apollo walks in front of me to a meeting, trying to make sure no one notices. We finally enter the meeting area and I hide behind a pillar. The others file in and sit down.

"We are meeting today to discus the war going on right now, and to hear if there is any news on how Artemis is," Zeus says.

"Yes, how is Artemis?" Athena asks.

I walk out and say, "Feeling much better."

"And she's awake and walking around," Apollo finishes.

"I thought I told you to alert me as soon as something changed," Zeus says.

"I did," Apollo says, "Is that not in part why we are having this meeting?"

"It is," Zeus growls.

"How do you feel Artemis?" Demeter inquires.

"Still a little nauseas," Artemis admits.

"Totally normal," Apollo explains before anyone can yell.

"So what is wrong with you?" Aphrodite asks, already knowing the answer.

I shoot a glare at her before taking a deep breath and saying, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. They had expected it sometime, but they were still shocked.

"That's.." Zeus tried saying.

"Wonderful news," Poseidon says cutting Zeus off.

***3rd person POV***

Aphrodite walks over to Artemis and just stands there. She knows the next subject will bring the moon goddess to tears. Artemis looks at her as Zeus begins talking about the war going on.

"As you all know Ares and Ronin went down to the mortal world because there is a war," Zeus says and Artemis looks at him quizzically.

***Artemis's POV***

"Unfortunately there is bad news," Zeus says, and I feel a tear slide down my face, "They have been delayed in coming back."

Zeus looks at me as I let the tears slide. He dismisses us home and Aphrodite comes with me.

"He'll come back soon enough you'll see," Aphrodite says.

We enter my house and Aphrodite stays with me for the next couple months, helping me prepare for the baby that will come.

 **A/N: I uploaded two chapters for the two months I missed I will be uploading the November chapter probably this weekend! Please review, I want to know how I'm doing! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Home

****A/N: R &R.****

 *****A/N: Artemis is six months pregnant*****

***Ronin's POV***

We finally arrived back at Olympus, and Demeter approaches us.

"You're finally back," Demeter says.

"Yeah it took us awhile," I say.

Ares, my dad, walks off and I jog to catch back up with him.

"Go to your wife I'll report everything to Zeus," Ares says dismissing me.

"Thank you father," I say, bowing, then taking my leave.

When I arrive home instead of being greeted by my wife Artemis, I get greeted by Aphrodite, to my surprise.

"Hello," Aphrodite says, "welcome home."

"Where's Artemis?" I ask.

"In the garden," Aphrodite says pointing to the backyard, "But please announce that you're going in. Don't try to surprise her."

"Why not?" I ask.

"She already hit Apollo for sneaking up on her. It's a good thing he is the God of Healing," She answers.

I walk to the door of the garden and peek in. I see my wife sitting by the daffodil crying. I want to run to her, but I head Aphrodite's warning and announce myself.

"Coming in," I say.

"Go away Apollo," Artemis cries.

I can't hold myself back anymore and walk to her.

"Why do you cry?" I ask.

"You know why," Artemis replies.

"I don't," I say, "I am not Apollo."

Artemis lifts her head from her hands then looks at me. She throws her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder. I had never seen her like this, she was always strong, always hiding her emotions.

"I thought I had lost you," Artemis explains, still hugging me.

"I'm sorry," I say sheepishly.

"I have something to tell you," Artemis says.

"What is it?" I ask as she goes back to staring at the flowers.

"I...I" She tries to say.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes open wide and I look at her. Tears still streaming down her face.

"How?" I ask, "I've been gone for six months-ish."

"I'm six months pregnant," Artemis says turning towards me.

I can see her baby bump, and I grab her, softly hugging her.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I shouldn't have stayed away for so long."

"You're here now that's all that matters."

***This is shortly after Artemis tells Ronin. They decide to tell Ares.***

***3rd person POV***

"Hello father," Ronin says.

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" Ares asks.

"I did," Ronin says.

"Then why are you here?" Ares asks.

"Aphrodite was at my house so I walked her home."

"Why was she at your house?"

"So that Artemis wasn't alone."

"I'll never understand that Goddess."

"I have something to tell you."

"Well what is it?"

"Artemis is pregnant."

"What?" Ares asks, surprised.

"Yeah that was my reaction when she told me," Ronin says.

"How?" Ares asks.

"She's six months pregnant, must've happened before we left," Ronin says walking away.

Ares just stands there still bewildered. He is going to be a grandpa.


	7. Chapter 7: Birth

***3rd POV***

Today the baby will be born. The Gods and Goddesses wait to see the baby. Soon they hear a cry, the sign they were waiting for. Apollo steps out of the tent.

"You can come in, but only two at a time," Apollo says.

So they went in two at a time. First pair Zeus and Hera, last pair was Aphrodite and Ares. When they enter Ronin turns around and in his arms a little bundle.

"It is a girl," Ronin says.

"Oh she is adorable," Aphrodite says.

Aphrodite walks over to Artemis and talks to her. Ronin hands the baby over to Ares. He looks down and the little girl captured his heart immediately. On top of her head little black spikes of hair. Her eyes a mix of her parents and so unique, greyish-silver. Ronin's eyes are grey and Artemis's eyes are silver. She just stared at Ares and he stared back. The little girl caught every heart of the immortals that saw her. She's a little bundle of joy that gave some hope again.

Ronin got the two Goddesses attention, and they look upon the scene in front of them. It was perfect, but perfect does not last forever especially when you're a God.

*** later that week. Artemis's POV***

Zeus calls a meeting for a few things. Of course I brought my baby.

"Artemis," Zeus calls, "What have you named the child?"

"Her name is Astrid," I say.

The meeting goes on, but I am excused to take care of Astrid.


	8. Chapter 8: First

**AN: *peeks around corner* Hi. So sorry about not posting in a while! Also, yay! Summer break!**

***Astrid's first birthday. Artemis's POV***

Astrid's first birthday. The party is in the meeting place, but it is going to be decorated. Ronin and I walk in with Astrid in my arm. She began walking and talking before she turned one. Some say she is a smart girl, others say she picks things up easily. Either way everyone has to watch what they say. I set Astrid down and she spots Ares and runs to him. It is one of her new favourite things to do. She also likes pulling on beards because she has no idea what they are.

Aphrodite picks her up before she reaches Ares and begins playing with her. Beside me Ronin laughs.

"Should have seen that coming. She never made it to Ares," Ronin laughs.

We sit down and the party begins. Games are played and the day goes on. Finally it is cake time. Ronin sets the cake in front of Astrid and she just stares at it. Then she looks at Ronin quizzically, not sure if she should touch it. At this awes could be heard. So Ronin shakes his head yes.

"It is okay, it is just food," Ronin says.

Astrid puts a little on her finger, watching Ronin the whole time, as it gets closer to her mouth. Then she sticks her finger in her mouth and her eyes open wide at the sweet taste. Suddenly she begins eating messily and even sticks some on Ronin's face wanting him to taste it. The room explodes in laughter. Then Ronin walks over to me and gets it all over me. After that a food fight begins. Cake flies everywhere and Astrid just laughs and squeals at the fun.

"I think our daughter has a dark side," Ronin says to me, while watching Astrid.

After the party ended they finally got everything and Astrid cleaned up.


	9. Chapter 9: Curiosity

***3rd POV***

As Astrid grew up she loved exploring and was always curious. When she was not spending time with her parents she was spending time with everyone else on Olympus. One day when Astrid was five, everyone was at a meeting, and Artemis told her not to travel too far, but something caught her attention. A man lurking around. So she decided to follow the man. He didn't know she was following him around.

The man's name, Hades. He was looking for the newest addition to Olympus, Astrid. He wanted to make the others suffer by killing or capturing the young girl. Course he didn't know how curious the girl was, nor that she is following him.

They walk around for a little while more. Hades becoming more and more confused.

"Astrid," Artemis calls.

That is when Hades turns around and realizes he has a small shadow. Astrid just stands there staring at him. Hades looks into her eyes and falls to his knees. The girl won his heart. Her eyes so innocent and childish reminded him of his children and he could not do it. He could not even move.

Artemis rounds the corner and finds the scene. She pauses not sure what's going on.

"Get out Hades before I tell Zeus," Artemis breaks the silence.

Hades disappears without a word and Astrid turns around.

"He looks funny," Astrid says.

"Come on let's go home," Artemis says.

Artemis decided not to tell anyone, not even Ronin, about the little encounter. No need to worry anyone when she already knew Hades would never try anything again.


	10. Chapter 10: Gone

***It's been one thousand three hundred five years. Astrid looks five. Astrid's POV***

Dad and grandpa left to war. Mom and I sit, wait and watch. We watch the flowers grow, we wait for dad, and we sit for supper and more. Mom's hope grows thinner each day. Somedays I wonder if she even eats. I worry about her, but I also worry about dad. Grandpa and dad have been gone too long. Some wonder if they will ever make it home from the Battle of Apros.

One day while mom and I are in the garden Aphrodite comes over.

"Hello," Aphrodite calls through the house.

"Back here Aph," I yell.

I am the only one she allows to call her that because I couldn't say her name when I was young and the name just kind of stuck.

"Hi Astrid," Aph says.

"Morning Aphrodite," Artemis says.

"Tending the flowers again?" Aph asks.

"Yes," Artemis replies.

"How are you Aph? What is the news today?" I ask.

"I am good," Aph says, "Artemis?"

"Yeah," Artemis replies facing her.

"You need to sit down," Aph says.

Artemis and I take a seat on a bench while Aph sits on the floor. Then I hear footsteps enter and walk through the house. I look towards the door and spot Grandpa Ares. I run to him and give him a hug.

"You are okay," I say.

Artemis's attention turns our way and her hope rises. Ares walks over with me trailing behind. I sit again.

"I am sorry Artemis," Ares says, looking at us sadly, "Ronin disappeared right in front of my eyes."

"No!" Artemis screams.

"I could not do anything. He just disappeared I felt so helpless. I still feel helpless," Ares says sadly.

"Dad," I whisper.

Mom is crying and I grab a hold of her. We hug for awhile and Aph joins the hug. After letting go Aph and Ares leave. Mom goes to Grandpa Zeus and I follow. That is when it all happens. Mom makes the vow, but of course Gramps leaves a loophole. If she finds true love again then the vow will become void from then on.


	11. Chapter 11: Hunters

***Astrid's POV***

Mom started the hunt two years ago. I train the girls while mom finds more followers willing to vow to be chaste. I have not taken the vow, because I am immortal. The others girls know that I'm Artemis's daughter and that she had me before her vow, but they didn't know that my dad's a God and I haven't taken the vow.

"So, how is it to be the daughter of Artemis?" Azura asks.

"It's not bad. I just feel invisible. She doesn't even look at me anymore," I say.

"You probably look like your dad," Gabi says.

"Who was your dad?" Brooke asks.

"I'm not aloud to say," I say.

"Why not?" Azura asks.

"Mom prefers not to touch on the subject of my father. All you need to know is I'm immortal like you girls," I say, throwing a punch at Brooke.

"Hey! I wasn't ready," Brooke says.

"Exactly, you have to always be ready for anything," I say.

"It's not like we'll be fighting our friends," Gabi says.

"You never know," I say. There could be a monster that turns friends and family against each other," I say.

"Why does your mom never let you come on missions with us?" Azura asks.

"We'd be really good if you were out there," Gabi says.

"My duties are here. I train you guys to make you better. I've never been on a mission," I say.

"Really? Why not?" Brooke asks.

"Mom has never let me," I say.

"So you would go along if you could?" Azura asks.

"I don't know. I guess so. Mom gives the orders so if she asks I must follow. It is my duty afterall." I say.

"Did you have the choice of following Lady Artemis," Brooke asks.

"Yes. I chose this life just like you girls. I could've stayed at camp or with uncle, but I chose this," I say.

"Why?" Gabi asks.

"Mostly because I want to keep an eye on my mom. The other reasons are my own. Just like your reasons are your own," I say.

The girls leave after we finish the lesson, but I stay behind to practice and get rid of my anger. Little did I know one of the girls were watching me practice with normal weapons instead of a bow and arrow. Later that evening Artemis shows up.

"You'll be coming with us on our next mission," Artemis says.

"Why now?" I ask.

"The girls are getting sloppy, and they see you as their older sister. They'll listen to you until I chose my second lieutenant," Artemis says.

"Of course. Thank you. Have a good day," I say.

Artemis walks away, then a few minutes later Zoe showed up. She looks terrified, and she's out of breath.

"Hey I just heard that you are coming on the next mission with us. Tell me it is not true," Zoe says frightened.

"I cannot tell you that it's not true," I say.

"You are really coming?" Zoe asks.

"Yes. My mother just stopped by and told me," I say.

"You said when we meet that the world is a terrible and cruel place, and that you will never leave here," Zoe says.

"Sorry it's my duty I can't go against my mom. Besides it's only temporary."

"Until when?"

"Until mom finds her second lieutenant."

"What if she chooses you?"

"Then I will do my duty. I will follow my mom to the end of the Earth if it means protecting her, and you girls from danger."

Zoe hugs me and says, "Just be careful ok? You have never been in the field before. I do not want you to die."

"I won't, I train you guys for a reason."

Zoe and I walk back to our tent, and go to sleep. In the "morning" mom is going to tell us what the mission is.


	12. Chapter 12: Mission

It's night time when we wake up. Mom is waiting in the middle of the circle of tents for everyone.

"Our mission is to track down the bear that has been behind the attacks from the past couple of weeks. You will be in groups so make sure to act like one. I'll be putting you in groups with group leaders. I have already chosen group leaders and told them last night. They were chosen because you look up to them or listen to them very well," Artemis says, "Now any questions?"

"How did you choose groups?"Victoria asks.

"Mostly on abilities and how well you girls work together. If anything happens out in the field, if anything goes wrong because of you you will be suspended from missions for a while, and put on laundry duty or garbage duty. Is that clear?" Artemis asks.

"Yes," everyone says.

"Good. The group leaders are: Susie, Ruby, Sadie, Grace, Ann, Eliza, myself, and Astrid." Artemis says.

"What?!" most of the girls scream at my name.

"My daughter will lead you because you all look up to her and listen to her. Besides I know she can handle herself or she wouldn't be teaching all of you." Artemis says.

"I can't believe she's actually going out," Bella says.

"Now some of you will be staying here since it's groups of five plus the leader only." Artemis says, "Your job will be to protect the camp, hunt for food, get water and prep the med room just in case. Plus a few more. I'll assign people to those positions after I assign groups."

"Yes my Lady," the girls say.

"Team Susie consists of Victoria, Annalisa, Cassidy, Sarah, and Mia. Team Ruby: Cali, Amelia, Rose, Joyce, and Maya. Team Sadie: Marion, Ava, Vida, Eleanor, and Lucy. Team Grace: Mara, Kat, Daisy, Ally, and Caroline. Team Ann: Dana, Ruth, Bridget, Amanda, and Natalie. Team Eliza: Myah, Beth, Phoebe, Claire, and Tori. Team Artemis: Bella, Cora, Hayley, Aria, and Blair. Team Astrid: Brooke, Gabi, Azura, Gwen, and Zoe." Artemis says.

The girls get into their groups while she gives the other girls their jobs with leaders. Then we leave.

When we come to the scene of the latest murder we find eight different exit routes that the bear took.

"Each group will take one path. If the path splits off again come back here and wait for the others and we'll investigate from here if we haven't found the bear yet." Artemis says, "Go."

We separate and begin to follow the path. But it was a really bad idea. My group follows the path back to back to make sure we are not attacked from behind or anything. Finally we come to a clearing.

"We can rest here for a little while," Gwen suggests.

"We cannot hide in a clear area," I say, "We must keep moving."

We enter the clearing carefully then hear a noise from the nearby bush.

"Nobody move," I whisper.

Suddenly a big black bear steps out, it's the greek monster werebear. The bear was bigger than all of us even on all fours it must have been trying to get us off its trail and turned around to start over on another trail again. It finally saw us and rose onto its hind legs, and roars.

"Attack!" I yelled.

Brooke and Gabi began shooting arrows at it while Azura and Gwen began throwing rocks at it. Zoe and I went in and distracted the bear. The bear stepped back and grabbed Gwen.

"Gwen!" Brooke screamed.

Her scream echoed through the woods if the other hadn't heard the screams before I'm sure they have now

*** Team Susie and Ruby***(found each other at the other end of their trails

Suddenly a roar shook the forest. It must be the bear they all thought. Suddenly they heard screaming.

"One of the other groups," Susie says.

"Let's go," Ruby says.

The girls begin running back. Then hear another scream.

"Gwen!" another girl screams.

"Yep definitely them," Susie says.

"That sounded like Brooke screaming," Ruby says.

***Team Sadie, Grace, Ann, and Eliza***

Suddenly a roar shakes the forest.

"It must be the bear," Sadie says.

"Hopefully no one's in trouble," Grace says.

Suddenly they hear a scream.

"Attack!" a girl yelled.

"That sounded like Astrid," Ann says.

"They're in trouble," Eliza says.

They begin running toward the sounds. Then they hear another scream.

"Gwen!" another girl screams.

"Yep definitely them," Sadie says.

"That sounded like Brooke screaming," Grace says.

*** Group Artemis***

Suddenly a roar shakes the forest.

"The bear," Bella says.

"I wonder if one of the other groups found it," Cora says.

Suddenly they hear a scream.

"Attack!" a girl yelled.

"Astrid," Blair says.

"Let's go!" Artemis says.

They begin running toward the noises. Then hear another scream.

"Gwen!" another girl screams.

"Yep definitely them," Aria says.

"That sounded like Brooke screaming," Hayley says.

***Astrid POV (from now on they can hear all yelling)***

Brooke begins throwing everything she can at the bear.

"Remember work together!" I scream.

Then the bear's arm comes swinging down and hits Brooke sending her into the nearest tree with a loud crack(other groups can hear crack and speed up as much as they can).

"Brooke!" Gwen screams, still in the bear's hand.

Gabi begins throwing everything she can find to try to kill this bear. The bear then smacks Gabi into a tree with another loud crack.

"Gabi!" Zoe screams.

Zoe and I run over to check on Brooke and Gabi.

"Brooke has no pulse!" Zoe says.

"Neither does Gabi!" I say.

"No!" Gwen screams.

Azura runs toward the bear and attempts freeing Gwen. Which is unsuccessful. The bear throws her across the clearing into a tree. Another loud crack is heard from the impact.

"Azura!" Zoe screams.

Gwen begins stabbing the bear with an arrow. And the bear throws her into a tree with yet another loud crack.

"Gwen!" Zoe screams, "We have to do something."

"Run!" I scream.

We begin running, but the bear grabs Zoe and throws her on the ground.

"No! Zoe!" I scream

I run to her and check for a pulse. Luckily she has a pulse. I stand up and face the bear because if I don't he'll kill Zoe and my friends will have died for nothing. I begin attacking the bear.

I slid under him and shoot an arrow in his back. Then jump onto his back and begin climbing up. I reach his head and hold on. I then begin stabbing the bear. Finally I push the sword through his abdomen. The bear grabs me and throws me through the air. I see the bear fall as I fly over the trees; I begin falling miles away from the clearing and I begin wondering if I'll die, if my body will be found, who will find my body, will mom be sad? I don't know.

 **AN: I am so sorry for leaving it like this! I will update next month with a new chapter, unless I decide to do it later this month. Sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Out

**A?N: I'm so sorry! With school and getting sick I haven't gotten a whole lot done. Still debating on updating my other stories.**

The other groups of hunters arrived at the same time. What they found was devastating. The girls were laying in various spots around the clearing.

"No!" Lucy screamed when she saw the scene in front of her.

Some of the girls fell to their knees at the scene. They all began to cry.

"Check on the girls," Artemis says.

Susie checks Brooke, Ruby checks Gabi, Sadie checks Azura, Grace checks Gwen, and Ann checks Zoe, while Eliza searches for Astrid.

"She's gone," Susie says.

"No pulse," Ruby says.

"She's dead," Sadie says.

"No! She's gone too," Grace says.

"They're all dead aren't they," Victoria says.

"Where's Astrid?" Eleanor asks.

"I can't find Astrid," Eliza says.

"Looks like they killed the bear though," Claire says.

"At least they didn't die for nothing," Phoebe says.

"We may never know what happened," Sarah says.

"We can only guess," Rose says.

"We lost them today, but they did their duty, they followed their mission to the end. Even though it meant certain death. We will never forget what they have done. We will never forget what it is we are sacrificing everyday fighting for what we believe in," Ally says

"She..." Ann says.

The others look at Ann while she begins to hope again. Ann swallows and gathers her courage.

"She...she has a pulse," Ann says.

The others jaws dropped open and a few began cheering.

"Team Susie, Sadie, and Ruby bring Zoe back to camp for medical attention, and let the others know what's going on. Also bring the other girl's bodies back to camp. We'll have a funeral for them when we return," Artemis says.

"Yes Lady Artemis," the girls say.

"The rest of us will spread out to try to find Astrid," Artemis says.

They separate into groups of two, and begin searching while the others head back to camp.

***Sadie's POV(camp)***

We arrive at camp, and the others begin racing over to see why not all of us were back yet.

"What happened?" Alice asks (left in charge of the camp).

"One of the other groups were attacked by the bear. We found them in the clearing. Lady Artemis will explain more later," I say.

We had decided it was best not to tell them that one was still missing.

"What about the others?" Olivia, leader of cooking asks.

"They stayed behind to make sure the bear is dead and that there is no other threat," Susie says.

"Bring them to medical," Ella, leader of medical, says, "We'll help them there."

We bring them to medical where the team is waiting by. They have prepared six beds. But find that we only have five girls.

"Why is there only five?" Harper, nurse, asks.

"We didn't want to worry everyone else," Ruby says.

"They're still looking for her," I say.

"Get them on the beds," Ella says.

"Attend to Zoe," Susie says.

"We don't pick favourites," Emily says.

"How about those who aren't dead?" Ruby asks, a tear sliding down her cheek.

The people in the room look at her so I explain.

"They're all dead except Zoe. We checked their pulses in the forest. There's no point trying to help them. They're already gone," I cry.

A crash is heard and we look over Anna found Azura.

"No!" Anna screams, seeing her sister lying stiff on the bed, "She can't..."

Anna cries, while Nora tries to comfort her. The rest of them get the girls on to the beds. Claire and Ella began working on Zoe, while the others prepared the four dead for the funeral. Nora took Anna to another room to try to help her.

"What about these girls' siblings?" Kimberly asks, "They'll be devastated too."

"They'll be informed when Lady Artemis returns," I say.

"Will she be returning with Astrid?" Trini asks.

"We can only hope,"Susie says.

"So you don't even know if she's ok," Karon says.

"We don't," Ruby says.

We stand there quietly waiting for the diagnosis and for Lady Artemis's return. They finally finish with Zoe before Artemis's return.

"She had a lot of internal bleeding. We've stopped it for now, but we don't know if she'll survive. For now she is stable. We'll watch her until she gets better," Ella says, "The rest are prepped for the funeral."

"Thank you," I say, "We'll tell their sisters one by one."

"Ok. We've got them in a different room than Zoe. Nobody's allowed to visit her," Ella says.

"Let's go tell the girls," Susie says.

We walk out and stand in the middle. The other girls gather around, asking many questions.

"Silence!"Ruby yells.

Just then Lady Artemis and the others show up looking sad. They must've not found Astrid. Artemis walks straight to me.

"Have you not told them yet?" Artemis inquires.

"No, but I was about to," I say.

"I will tell them," Artemis says.

"Of course my lady," I say, "Zoe is alive, but they don't know if she'll live until tomorrow."

"Girls," Artemis says, solemnly, "I must tell you what happened out there. So please listen closely. When we got to the scene of the crime there were eight trials; so each group took one path. But something happened. One of the groups found the bear."

"We know that much," Alice says.

"These three groups that came back first brought with them five of the six girls in the group," Artemis sadly says, "It is with great sorrow that I must tell you that four of those five girls are dead."

"No!" Erin says.

"The group that was attacked was Astrid's group," Artemis says.

"No!" the girls shout with sorrow.

They all began crying. Even Grace, Gabi's and Gwen's sister.

"Bethani, Paige," Artemis says, "Brooke is one of the dead, you may go see her in the medical ward. Ella will show you to her."

Bethani and Paige left crying and went to the medical ward.

"Rebecca; Gabi and Gwen are dead I'll take you to them," Grace says, the two leave.

"Lori, Aliza; Azura is dead," Artemis says, the two leave, "Astrid is missing and Zoe is in critical condition in the medical ward."

Some girls are on their knees crying, others are crying while standing, or comforting those around them.

"Our job is to find Astrid. We'll begin tomorrow night at sunset. For now we will have a funeral for the dead and get some rest," Artemis says.

They begin the funeral for the four. Brooke daughter of Bia goddess of force, Gabi and Gwen daughters of Rhea goddess of nature. Azura daughter of Astraea goddess of justice.


End file.
